


Healing

by flyin_writer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, Its in the past tho, Kinda, Wilbur Soot-centric, hes fine tho, kinda again, wilbur's just hearing things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyin_writer/pseuds/flyin_writer
Summary: Schlatt has been dead for a while now, but Wilbur still felt the same. Luckily dad Phil and older brother Techno are here to help heal the wounds.In this, some things are strayed from the canon. Fundy isn’t Wilbur’s son. Tubbo and Tommy aren’t in this au because it felt weird.
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. The Prologue

  
He was dead, he should be normal now. 

Why isn’t he fucking normal yet? 

The man that tormented him from the moment he got power was dead, the man that he once called his best friend, the man that treated him like he was nothing was now fucking dead for god’s sake. 

And yet here he was, him and his older brother at the top of the food chain, ruling the country, and still wasn’t normal. He thought that if this day were to come, things would get better. He hoped the voices would go into whispers. 

But, they wouldn’t. They only just continued to get louder and louder as they tormented him. They would command him, and tell him so many untrue and wretched things about himself, the world, his family, pretty much everything.

Anything those voices would shout at him, scared him. 

They seemed even worse than when he was living with the ‘President’. The President being the same man who put him through hell and back, countless times. Though, guess with all the constant fear and shouting, they probably appeared to be quieter than they truly were. 

The President was constantly kept on his toes, constantly moving, and if The President had a bad day, it meant the other boy would always get the same as The President had but ten times worse.

Way more fucking worse. 

The President was late to his meeting? Beatings.  
The President couldn’t get the new building done? Beatings.

Long story short, it was a lot of pain living under the President.


	2. Still Damged

Wilbur could still remember the day Schlatt died. It was like heaven at hell all at once. 

After so long of being held captive by the lunatic, only seeing the outside world that they had created when Schlatt forced him onto the massive podium, he had started to depend on him.

It was like he needed him to survive almost. Schlatt had conditioned him to this way of life, and it was hard to break out. He had only broken free when the president died. 

However, the voices had only been getting worse. They scared him now more than they ever did before. 

All Techno could do was watch as his brother cusp the brink of insanity. No matter how much the people of L’Manberg and their president tried to show Wilbur the beauty of the outside now that Schlatt was gone, the boy still stayed put.

And here they were, Techno running the country while his vice president and brother stayed in his room, listening to the voices and memories of his past. His and Techno’s pasts were different. Ever since the two had left their dad, it had been different. While Techno became successful within L’Manberg even before his presidency; Wilbur slowly fell into a deep spiral, filled with madness, pain and much more.

Being vice president sounded amazing at the time. Your friend is announced president and he wants you of all people to be his vice president, his secondhand man. And it was amazing, at least for the first few weeks. 

Then ‘it’ all started. 

‘It’ known as years of pain, torture and torment. Being scared to make the wrong step. If he did, Schlatt would always bite him back in the ass. 

When the first announcement came, he was forced to make a speech. And apparently, Schlatt wasn’t so fond of his best effort. The moment him and Schlatt got off stage and into the White House, he was hit, bruised and screamed at.

Wilbur could still feel it sting sometimes, and swears he can still hear what it was like for Schlatt to shout. The whole country probably shook each time. And since that day, before and after Schlatt’s inevitable demise, life had become more of a living hell for Wilbur. 

Techno never even trusted Schlatt, he knew something was wrong from the start. How Wilbur stood on stage, smiling and going along with what was said. 

Oh, and Techno wasn’t stupid, he knew his brother. If someone said something that Wilbur didn’t like, Wilbur would always speak out about it. Like an angry poet almost. But, he looked fine with all the complete bullshit that always managed to make way out of Schlatt’s mouth. 

He did not even say anything as he watched L’Manberg fall into ruin. 

It was scary being Wilbur. Having to deal with all these haunted memories and voices screaming at him whatever chance they got. Telling him how “Schlatt was only trying to make you better” and things of that nature. 

And pretty much no one could help. Not even his own fucking brother. Sure people tried, but that didn’t ‘solve’ the multiple problems at hand. Wilbur was not even sure if any of his problems could even be solved or helped to be honest.

When someone is so accustomed to a certain way of life, and suddenly they are told everything is a lie, it just goes to shit. He had gotten used to how Schlatt treated him and now everything people said just confused him.

Like why didn’t Fundy shout at him when he tripped?  
Or why didn’t Quackity hit him when he was zoned out during an important conversation?

Another thing that’s scary, hearing a dead man’s voice in your head. He would still scream and shout at him, even after life. Schlatt would remind him of how worthless he still is, how pathetic he is right now to be hiding all day from the outside world. Even though Schlatt was the man who told him how scary it could be out there.

Today seemed to be one of Wilbur’s ‘rough episodes’, and Techno uses that in quotation marks because he wasn’t really sure what to call them. Techno could hear his younger brother stressing over the ‘voices’ that Wilbur had mentioned countless times all the way down stairs.

He was able to hear the cries outside usually, but that was only when he was close to the door.

Techno walked up the stairs, anxious for what was about to happen. When he approached the door, he heard words he hasn’t heard in years, decades if he were to be honest. 

“Where’s dad gone?!”

That was...new.

Even after these past few weeks of hearing his brother mourn, he had never, absolutely never, heard Wilbur call out for their dad.

During this whole situation, Phil was probably not even thought of once. 

Shit, he was going to have to do something about that, maybe even now by the sounds of it.

Techno slowly knocked on the door, waiting for any sort of acknowledgement from his younger brother. But, nothing came from behind the locked door.

He tried again; still no noise. 

The pink haired man grabbed a hold of the doorknob as he opened the door, entering the room and closing it behind him. Techno walked, keeping his head down, towards the bed before sitting down next to a dishevelled Wilbur. 

Now, Techno was not really good at...emotions per say. But, he could see his brother was in some form of pain and he was going to help god damnit. He went to open his mouth to talk, but Wilbur had other plans. Wilbur threw himself onto his older brother, his arms scrambling to cling onto something, anything.

“Tech-tech-” Wilbur started but was cut short by Techno saying a quick ‘take your time bud’. The broken boy took a moment to breathe before speaking quietly, “Please go get d-dad, I’m scared.”

If Techno’s heart was not already smashed, it surely was now. It felt like a wooden bat hitting glass, or like a house crumbling down in a matter of seconds. To hear his brother, his younger brother, say this broke his heart. 

He was meant to be the nurturing big brother, the one who was meant to help his younger brother through the shithole people called ‘life’. But, he failed. He fucking failed. 

That doesn’t mean he can’t be though. Wilbur needs help and Techno is going to do anything he can do to help. And yes, that does currently mean having to let Phil know. And he knew just how he was going to do that.


	3. Urgency and Calm

  
Phil did not expect a wrecked Techno appearing at his door at 1 am, asking for help. He went to bring his son inside, but Techno stopped him before Phil could even open his mouth to welcome him.

“Hurry up, Wilbur needs help at L’Manberg.” Techno said, his voice rushed. 

“Why? Is he okay? What happened?” Phil questioned, but only got another ‘hurry up’ in response.

“I will answer your questions on the way, just hurry up dad. It’s urgent.” Techno begged.

That got Phil moving. He rushed around his spruce wood cottage that lay on the edge of L’Manberg, hidden away, to collect necessities for the journey and however long his sons needed him. Phil closed his door, and Techno helped him get on to his horse. 

The two rode fast in the night, faster than Phil had ever ridden in his life.

“What happened then? Clearly something to make you worried about Wilbur, I can tell that.” Phil asked.  
“I may or may not have killed Schlatt,” Techno answered, “to be fair, he was being a dick to Wilbur and the majority L’Manberg. When I found out the true scope of things, well, I think you can guess what happened.” Phil just stared at his son, in awe and both in shock. Not the bad kind, Phil was just not expecting that to be his answer. 

  
“Why didn’t you tell me? You of all people should know I would have been by your side.”

Techno stayed quiet before giving a mumbled ‘forgot to’. Phil chuckled in response. The president and his father continued riding in the night, the moon and stars help guide their journey and light their path.

“We’re here now anyways. Just, when you see Wilbur, don’t bring up anything I told you. Oh, and make sure you keep your voice low, loud noises startle him.” Phil nodded to what Techno was saying as he walked in the building, his son staying at his side.

Phil looked around the White House as he walked; it was amazingly decorated, he had to give them that. Paintings of Wilbur, Techno and even all three of them covered the grey walls. And the carpet below him was red with velvet pattern lacing along the edges, where the carpet met the walls.

Techno just hopes Wilbur didn’t do anything stupid while he was gone. He gestured to Wilbur’s room and opened the door for him and his father. 

Wilbur was sprawled out across the floor, head facing upwards. He was still breathing so that was good. Techno turned to see Phil’s reaction. 

  
Phil was… confused to say the least. Wilbur’s face was red from crying, his brown curls clearly knotted and matted. And Phil stood in shock for a moment, then slowly walked over to his youngest son’s side. He crouched, and pulled a bit of hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear. 

Wilbur looked at Phil. His jaw swiftly dropped, and he sat up and moved as far away from his dad as he could. He looked like a scared puppy, all beaten up and, well, scared. Sure, he had asked to see him, but he did not actually expect him to arrive. Especially at whatever time it was.

What time even was it? Wilbur had lost track after Techno left to go get their dad.

“Wilbur? You alright bud?” Phil asked, keeping his voice low and quiet. 

His son just stared at him, with these new, cold and dead eyes that Phil had never seen before. 

“Wilbur? Is it okay if I sit next to you? We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” Phil tried again. Wilbur gave a hesitated nod and let Phil sit next to him.

It had been ages since he had seen his dad, and if he was being honest, he really did miss him. He looked up at Techno, who had been standing in the hallway all this time, and gave a small smile, thanking his older brother. 

“Techno, come sit mate. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you both.” Phil said, patting the spot next to him. Techno grinned before walking over and sitting next to his family. 

Wilbur stared at his family next to him, waiting for a chance to speak, “I missed you dad. S’been a while.” Phil looked down and hummed, holding his boys tighter. 

Wilbur was right, it had been a while. The last time he had seen his sons was roughly after Wilbur became vice president of L’Manberg, for the first time anyway. That, Phil presumes, had to be just before all...this happened. 

What was he even meant to call it? He doesn't even know the story in full. Techno only gave him a brief version, and that was from his view. Fuck knows what it was like on Wilbur’s side. It looked rough, and he had only just seen a little bit. 

Techno slowly rose from the bundle they had made on the floor, “I’m just gonna leave you two here. Take care of him Phil.”

“You know I will.” Phil stared at him, a smile bright on his face, as he watched his oldest son leave the room and shut the door behind him. Leaving just Phil and Wilbur alone in the dimly lit room. 

The two stayed in silence like that for a while, Phil holding his son like he would when he was younger, in a hold filled with warmth, protection and calmness. After all this time, Wilbur finally felt at peace.

That’s how the father and son fell asleep, with Wilbur passing out first. And, if Phil was being honest, Wilbur probably needed the rest after these few hellish months. 

He was still confused at what Techno had said earlier. Well, he was confused about many things Techno said earlier.

Why was Wilbur startled? Why was he scared of loud noises?  
What exactly had happened between his sons and the former, now deceased, president? And why, absolutely why, did it end in his oldest killing him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Let me know if you wanna see more :)


End file.
